A Broken Friendship
by TTCyclone
Summary: When Kelsey breaks her arm, Timmy takes the blame. Will the two be able to keep they're friendship, or will it be shattered, like Kelsey's arm? Sequel to The New Girl
1. Prolouge

_Another Kelsey fic!!! You're going to want to read my other fanfic, "The New Girl" to understand this. Read and Review! _

"Hurry up, slow poke!" shouted Kelsey. She and Timmy were enjoying they're Saturday by riding broomsticks. Kelsey, being as completive as she was, started racing Timmy.

"Sheesh, slow down!" cried Timmy.

"In your dreams, Turner!"

"You asked for it!" said Timmy, laughing himself, as he leaned forward, compelling his broom faster. He was catching up with Kelsey now.

"Hey! Check this out, Timmy!" Kelsey stood up on her broom, barley balancing.

"Kelsey be careful!"

"You worry too much, Turner!"

Timmy had been right, though. Because in a second, a sudden gust of wind knocked Kelsey clean off her broom. Screaming, she fell to the ground. Timmy could only watch open mouthed in horror.

"KELSEY!"


	2. Things gone wrong

_**Ok, it's the second chapter everyone! I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Shame. And HAHA!!! I'm back!!!! **_

**Kelsey got up, wincing. Her right arm was sticking out at an odd angle. It was probably broken. But besides that, she seemed fine. **

"**Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" asked Timmy, flying down on his broomstick. **

"**Ya, I think so. My arm hurts though." **

"**C'mon, we need to get back…and you probably need a cast." **

_**Gram's gonna kill me,**_** thought Kelsey as Timmy called on Cosmo and Wanda. **

"**I wish we were at Kelsey's house guys!" said Timmy. With a **_**POOF**_** both god kids were outside what seemed as a large hotel resort. It looked like Remy Bucksaplenty's place. **

"**You **_**live **_**here?" said Timmy breathlessly, his jaw dropping. They were outside of golden gates, with a beautiful lawn inside and a red brick pathway leading up to the estate like house.**

"**Yep," said a very annoyed Kelsey, using her good arm to slam Timmy's jaw shut. She opened the gates, and walked inside. Once she opened the large door. Walking through the giant lobby, Kelsey stopped at a couch, where a figure was holding up a newspaper over his head. **

"**Grandpa," said Kelsey, still looking uncomfortable with Timmy being here. The man put down his newspaper; he had graying brown hair and bright blue eyes. **

"**What is it? Did you….what happened to your arm?" The man asked as he walked over to Kelsey, holding up her arm.**

"**OW! That hurts!" cried Kelsey too quickly. **

"**I she broke her arm." said Timmy suddenly. Kelsey's grandpa looked from Timmy, to Kelsey (who was wincing), then back to Timmy. **

"**And how did this happen?" **

"**Um…uh…um…" Timmy and Kelsey exchanged glances. He had them there. The next thing he knew, Turner was being threw out of the mansion. **

"**And stay out, you hooligan!" shouted Kelsey's grandpa, shaking his fist in the air. **

"**What did you do that for!?" cried Kelsey, a little too late once her grandpa had slammed the door shut. **

"**How did you break your arm?" **

"**Uh…."**

"**See? I bet that Turner kid broke it, and now your just in shock to admit anything. Kelsey Hazel Jones, I forbid you to ever see Timmy Turner ever again!"**

**Kelsey could only stand, limply, her mouth handing open. This day had gone from great to worse. What else could go wrong?!**


	3. A restraining order?

_Gee, this is one of those times when you should never say, "What else could go wrong?" because something can always go wrong._

"But grandpa!" companied Kelsey, in the car on the way to school. "Timmy _didn't_ break my arm! And a restraining order?! Don't ya think that's you know…a little harsh?"

"Well it Turner didn't break your arm, who did?" asked Kelsey's Grandpa, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I did!" Kelsey cried for the 20th time.

"And how?"

It was that same question every time. She couldn't answer it. Timmy's excuse of, "Internet!" didn't work on this one.

"Um…"

"Ah ha! See, if you can't answer it, I'm not gonna believe it. As far as I know, Timmy Turner shattered your arm, and that's final."

"Man!" murmured Kelsey to herself. "I fall off a broom…broom…broom…shack, and Timmy takes the blame?" Kelsey caught herself, because her grandpa was giving her an odd look.

"That's right. Now have a good day at school."

Still looking glum, Kelsey got out of the car.

"Hey Chester," greeted Kelsey to the blonde boy.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Timmy?" asked Kelsey. She and him had to fix this somehow.

"No. Not since you and him ran off yesterday…where did-?"

"Ok Chester bye!" said Kelsey, cutting him off and running off towards the school. Chester stared after her. He rolled his eyes.

"Girls."


	4. The Doorknob

_Ok, ya I'm back! Read and Review! _

Kelsey couldn't pay attention in class at all that day. As soon as class was over she would just have to go home and wish this whole mess away. She looked at the clock.

2:55. Kelsey could hang on that long…right? She locked her eyes on it. Time seemed to slow. Kelsey's hand started twitching.

2:56…Maybe if she could just get the magic doorknob that Timmy had used for his Fairy-versary party from Jorgen…yes that would work, just throw it at her grandpa's head and wish her arm back to normal…

2:57….This cast was already bugging her…and it hadn't even been on for 3 days…

2:58…But where would Jorgen keep the doorknob? Maybe somewhere on Un-wish Island…

2:59…Just one more minute…time went incredibly slow when you wanted it to go fast…It seemed that if you had a dentist appointment after school or something dreadful like that, it would speed up, but if you were going to a water park or somewhere fun, it would slow…

_**RIIIIING**_

__Kelsey bolted from her seat, running out the school doors in front of the crowd. She was going to run home, but then stopped at the park.

"Duh, I've got a fairy!" she said to herself, clapping her hand to her forehead. "Lucinda!" she called.

Lucinda appeared in the form of a purple squirrel. "Wow, what happened to your arm?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I wish Timmy and I were in my room," said Kelsey. Lucinda waved her wand. Kelsey was in her room now, along with a blinking Timmy.

"Kelsey, what-?"

"SHH!" said Kelsey, clapping her hand over his mouth. "If grandpa hears you, I'll be dead!"

"Okay, so why are we here?" whispered Timmy.

"I got an idea in class. You know that doorknob Jorgen used for your fairy-versary?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah," said Timmy slowly.

"Well what if my grandpa forgets that he put a restraining order on you-"

"He put a what?!" cried Timmy, cutting Kelsey off.

"SHHHH!!!! Just, humor me! We get the doorknob from Jorgen, I wish my arm back to normal, my grandpa forgets, and everything will be fine!" explained Kelsey enthusiastically.

"Well, it might work…" said Timmy thoughtfully.

"It better!"

"But there is one thing I don't get," said Lucinda.

"What?" asked Kelsey.

"Why not just _wish_ the doorknob here, rather then getting it from Jorgen?" suggested Lucinda.

Kelsey blinked.

"Well if you wanna do it the easy way…" said Kelsey, her voice trailing off. "Ok, so first things first! I wish my arm wasn't broken." With a _Poof _Kelsey's cast was off. "Man, I really hated that thing being on!" cried Kelsey. "All right, so I wish I had that doorknob," said Kelsey, and the golden doorknob appeared in a pair of pliers so Kelsey could hold it.

"Ok, so now all me need is your-" Timmy started.

"Kelsey? Is that Turner kid up there?" came her grandpa's voice.

"Well that was convenient," said Timmy. Footsteps were heard coming up the hall. Lucinda turned into the blue bunny and went into her cage.

Kelsey's grandpa opened the door.

"Ah ha! I knew I heard Turner…Kelsey how did your arm-?" started Kelsey's grandpa, but she threw the doorknob at him.

It hit his head, and he blinked.

"What was I doing here?" he asked.

Timmy and Kelsey looked at each other.

"Um…you were about to take this restraining order off of me and Timmy Turner," said Kelsey.

"Oh ok," said Kelsey's grandpa and then closed the door and walked away.

Kelsey and Timmy high-fived.

"I love having godparents," said Kelsey.

"Now, to all you kids reading this," said Timmy, "there is a lesson to be learned."

"Ya," said Kelsey, "don't try surfing a broomstick!"

**The End**


End file.
